Arya Stark
Siehe Berechnung für Arya, Winterfell }} Arya Stark ist das dritte Kind und die zweite Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark und Lady Catelyn Tully von Winterfell. Wie ihre Geschwister träumt auch sie manchmal, dass sie ein Schattenwolf sei und kann so eine Warg-Verbindung eingehen. Ihr eigener Schattenwolf heißt Nymeria, in Anlehnung an die große Rhoynarische Kriegerin Nymeria. Sie ist eine der Haupt-POV-Charaktere, die einzige, die in jedem der Bücher bisher mindestens ein Kapitel hatte. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Arya Stark Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist sie neun Jahre alt. Laut Appendix von Sturm der Schwerter ist sie mittlerweile zehn Jahre alt. Laut Appendix von Die Königin der Drachen ist sie elf Jahre alt. Zu Beginn von Zeit der Krähen ist sie elf Jahre alt. Als einziges Kind neben Jon Schnee ähnelt sie eher ihrem Vater als ihrer Mutter und dem Haus Tully. Sie hat Eddards langes Gesicht und braunes Haar, das immer aussieht wie ein Vogelnest. Sie hat außerdem die grauen Augen der Starks. Arya ist ein gewitztes Mädchen, das es liebt zu kämpfen und Dinge zu erkundschaften, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer älteren Schwester Sansa. Arya würde gerne lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft oder bei einem Turnier reitet, ganz zum Schrecken ihrer Schwester, die eine eher traditionelle Vorstellung einer Hochgeborenen hat. Arya mangelt es offensichtlich noch sehr an höfischen Umgangsformen. Sie liebt es, ihrem Vater bei seinen Gesprächen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zu lauschen oder sich mit den fahrenden Rittern oder deren Kindern anzufreunden. Sie kann sehr stur sein, was man daran erkennt, dass sie auf charakteristische Weise ihr Kinn vorschiebt. Auch entwickelt sie manchmal einen unbändigen Zorn, wie z.B. als ihr Vater eine Woche bewusstlos war nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister. Catelyn sagt scherzhaft über sie, dass sie eine echte Plage ist, die oft von Fremden für einen Stalljungen gehalten wird. Sie sei halb Junge und halb Wolfsjunges. Sie sammelt Schrammen wie andere Mädchen Puppen, und wenn man ihr etwas verbietet, wird es ihre Herzensangelegenheit. Auch in Braavos ist der umtriebige und gefährliche Lumpensammlerhafen ihr liebster Ort, wo sie Menschen und Schiffe beobachten kann. thumb|300px|Arya mit Nadel (von John Picacio ©Random House) Arya versteht sich besonders gut mit ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee, der ihre kampflustige Ader unterstützt. So schenkt Jon Arya ihr erstes Schwert, welches sie "Nadel" nennt. Er liebt es, dass sie so wild und eigensinnig ist, sich nie irgendwo einfügt - wie er selbst - und dass sie ihn immer zum Lachen bringen kann. Sie ist Linkshänderin. Ihren Vater erinnert sie an seine Schwester Lyanna Stark, denn auch sie hat das "Wolfsblut" von Haus Stark in sich, das manche Mitglieder des Hauses besonders wild erscheinen lässt. Die Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester Sansa war schon immer schwierig, weil sie so unterschiedlich sind , aber im Grunde doch von geschwisterlicher Liebe geprägt. Nach dem Vorfall am Trident und besonders in der Zeit in Königsmund kommt es aber immer wieder zu heftigen Streitereien. Arya liebt die Natur und erkundet sie, wann immer es möglich ist. Sie begegnet Fremden grundsätzlich freundlich. Ständeregeln bedeuten ihr wenig. Sie erkundet gerne ihre Umgebung und wird daher auch "Arya im Wege" genannt. Aryas äußere Erscheinung erinnert eher an das Haus Stark als an das Haus Tully. Sie hat ein langes Gesicht, graue Augen und braune Haare , was ihr auch den Spitznamen "Pferdegesicht" einbrachte. Sie ist dünn aber athletisch. Sie wird zudem oft für einen Jungen gehalten. Als Kind hatte Arya Angst, dass sie auch ein Bastard sei, weil sie im Gegensatz zu all ihren anderen Geschwistern Jon Schnee am meisten ähnelte. Mit ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria verbindet sie schnell eine enge und liebevolle Beziehung. In Winterfell gehen sie überall gemeinsam hin und Arya lässt Nymeria an ihrem Bettende schlafen. Es gibt einige Hinweise, dass auch sie wie die anderen Stark-Kinder eine mehr oder weniger stark ausgeprägte Warg-Fähigkeit besitzt. So hört sie bei der Roten Hochzeit einen Wolf heulen (vielleicht Grauwind), doch hört sie ihn "nicht mit den Ohren". In Königsmund wird sie von Alpträumen geplagt, in denen sie durch den Roten Bergfried irrt, der viel größer erscheint, als er in Wirklichkeit ist. Sie irrt durch die Gänge, ruft nach ihrem Vater, kann seine Stimme aber nicht erreichen. Auf Winterfell wird sie "Arya Pferdegesicht" oder "Arya-im-Wege" genannt. Als Yoren sie in seine Gruppe aufnimmt, gibt er ihr zur Tarnung den Namen "Arry". Lommy Grünhand gibt ihr den Spitznamen "Klumpkopf", weil ihr Haar so verfilzt ist. Auf Harrenhal nennt sie sich "Wiesel", weil ihr nichts besseres einfällt und sie sich nicht mehr wie ein Junge nennen kann. Lord Roose Bolton stellt sie sich als "Nymeria" vor, aber ihre Mutter habe sie immer nur "Nan" genannt. Auf der Überfahrt nach Braavos nennen die Männer an Bord der Tochter des Titanen sie "Salzy", weil sie in Salzpfann an Bord gegangen ist. Weitere Spitznamen sind "Jungtaube", eine "graue Maus", ein "Schaf" und der "Geist von Harrenhal". Als sie eine Zeit lang blind ist im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, nennt sie sich "Blinde Beth". Biographie Ihre Brüder Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihr, als sie noch klein war: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammerte sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa lief schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkannte Jon und trat ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend mussten alle lachen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als Robb und Jon Schnee die sechs Schattenwolf-Welpen finden und mit nach Winterfell bringen, sind Arya und Sansa sofort vernarrt in ihre beiden Welpen. Sie ist anwesend, als ihr Vater Lord Eddard Stark König Robert Baratheon und seinen Hofstaat auf Winterfell begrüßt. Arya verlässt die Nähstunde bei Septa Mordane, bei der auch Prinzessin Myrcella anwesend ist, weil sie sich mit Sansa streitet. Draußen beobachtet sie zusammen mit Jon Schnee, wie die Stark-Brüder und die Prinzen von Königsmund sich miteinander im Schwertkampf üben. Tage später reist sie mit ihrem Vater nach Königsmund, wo er sein neues Amt als Hand des Königs antritt. Auf dem Weg dorthin freundet sie sich mit dem Schlachterjungen Mycah an, mit dem sie die Gegend erkundet oder sich mit Holzschwertern duelliert. Als Joffrey Baratheon und Sansa die beiden eines Tages bei einem ihrer Ausflüge zufällig entdecken, hilft Arya Mycah, der von Joffrey beleidigt und bedroht wird. Nymeria beißt den Prinzen in den Unterarm, als dieser von Mycah ablässt und stattdessen auf Arya losgeht, und sie schmeißt das fallengelassene Schwert Löwenfang in den Trident. Arya versteckt sich vier Tage lang im Wald und wird schließlich von Jory Cassel gefunden, der sie nach Darry bringt, von wo aus der Königshof und Eddard Stark nach ihr gesucht haben. Die beiden verjagen Nymeria mit Steinen , weil sie wissen, dass der Wolf sonst sterben wird. Arya wird König Robert vorgeführt, und dieser bestimmt zunächst, dass Eddard selbst sich eine Strafe ausdenken soll, aber Cersei ist damit nicht zufrieden und fordert den Tod eines Schattenwolfes als Kompensation für Joffreys Verletzung. Stattdessen wird Sansas Wolf Lady zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil vollstreckt Eddard Stark selbst, um Cersei ihren völligen Triumph zu vereiteln. Später führt Sandor Clegane Eddard noch die Leiche von Mycah vor, den er im Wald entdeckt und zu Tode gehetzt hat. Für diese beiden Morde nimmt Arya Königin Cersei und den "Hund" später in ihre Hassliste auf. In Königsmund angekommen darf sie den Turm der Rechten Hand auf Geheiß ihres Vaters zunächst nicht verlassen. Sansa zerstreitet sich mit Arya, weil sie ihr die Hauptschuld am Tod ihres Schattenwolfes Lady gibt. Einige Tage später ärgert sich Arya über eine Anweisung ihres Vaters und verlässt schmollend den Speisesaal. Später erscheint Eddard zu einem Gespräch, bei dem er von ihr die Einsicht erlangt, dass die Familie in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten zusammenhalten muss. Außerdem entdeckt er Nadel, nimmt es Arya aber nicht weg, sondern arrangiert Syrio Forel als ihren neuen Fechtmeister, damit sie lernt, wie man mit dem Schwert kämpft. Als ein Rabe aus Winterfell in Königsmund eintrifft mit der Nachricht, dass Bran erwacht ist, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken. Sansa träumt dabei von Bran. In der Folgezeit verbringt Arya viel Zeit mit Übungen, die Forel ihr aufträgt. Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers der Hand nimmt sie zusammen mit Sansa und ihrem Vater am Abendfestmahl teil, ansonsten bleibt sie dem Turnier fern. Dort fragt sie ihr Vater nach dem Training mit Syrio, und er bemerkt, dass sie Fortschritte macht, auch wenn er Syrios Methoden seltsam findet: er lehrt sie mit Hilfe von Balance- und Sinnesübungen, ihre Umwelt besser wahrzunehmen. Auch soll sie im Roten Bergfried Katzen jagen, um ihre Geschicklichkeit zu schulen. Eines Tages wird sie dabei von Prinzessin Myrcella überrascht, die Arya aber nicht erkennt. Arya flieht durch ein wildfremdes Fenster und noch einige Zeit weiter, bis sie sich endgültig verlaufen hat. In einem Verlies belauscht sie dann zufällig zwei Männer, wahrscheinlich Illyrio Mopatis und Lord Varys, die sich über eine Verschwörung unterhalten, die die Rückkehr von Haus Targaryen herbeiführen soll. Während Illyrio feststellt, dass es aber noch ein bisschen Zeit braucht, macht sich Varys Sorgen, dass Eddard Stark noch mehr über Jon Arryns Tod und die inzestuöse Herkunft der Thronfolger herausfinden könnte. Sie beschließen, dass Eddard sterben muss. Zurück bei ihrem Vater erzählt Arya das Gehörte, doch er glaubt, sie habe zwei Mimen belauscht, die sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht hätten. Als Eddard nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister eine Woche bewusstlos ist, besucht sie ihn jeden Tag. Dabei schweigt sie in stiller Wut die ganze Zeit. Alyn ist erstaunt, wieviel Zorn in ihr steckt. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Eddard nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister und dem Streit mit König Robert Baratheon wieder als Hand des Königs eingesetzt wird, will er die beiden Mädchen zurück nach Winterfell schicken, weil es in der Hauptstadt nicht mehr sicher ist. Arya protestiert, weil sie um ihre Trainingsstunden mit Syrio Forel fürchtet. Am Tag ihrer vermeintlichen Abreise erbittet sie noch eine kurze letzte Übungsstunde bei Syrio Forel, bevor sie abreisen. Während dieser Übung erscheint Ser Meryn Trant mit fünf Lennister-Soldaten, um Arya gefangenzunehmen. Syrio stellt sich ihnen entgegen und ermöglicht Arya so die Flucht. Sie flieht zunächst in die Ställe, wo sie zunächst einige tote Stark-Männer findet und dann Nadel, mit der sie einen Straßenjungen ersticht, der sie fangen will, um sie der Königin zu übergeben. Anschließend flieht sie in den Raum mit den Ungeheuern, den sie bereits kennt. Varys erzählt Eddard im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds, dass Arya fliehen konnte. Niemand weiß, wo sie sich befindet, was Eddard zunächst einmal beruhigt, denn er weiß, wie sehr Joffrey sie seit dem Vorfall am Trident hasst. Nach den Verhandlungen zwischen Catelyn Tully und Lord Walder Frey stellt dieser Bedingungen an Robb Stark, damit er mit seiner Armee den Trident überschreiten darf: unter anderem soll Arya Lord Walders jüngsten Sohn Elmar Frey heiraten, wenn sie sicher wieder nach Winterfell zurückgekehrt ist. Arya lebt in Königsmund auf den Straßen von Flohloch vom Jagen von Tauben. Sie kontrolliert jeden Tag die sieben Stadttore und sucht nach einem Weg, die Stadt zu verlassen, aber die Tore werden streng bewacht. Eines Tages hört sie eine Glocke der Großen Septe von Baelor und folgt den Massen auf den Platz vor der Septe, wo ihr Vater Eddard vorgeführt wird. Aus der Ferne beobachtet sie, wie er seine Schuld eingesteht und wider Erwarten dann doch von König Joffrey zu Tode verurteilt wird. Als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung versucht, sich mit Nadel nach vorn zu kämpfen, wird das Urteil sofort von Ser Ilyn Payn vollzogen. Schließlich trifft sie auf Yoren, der sie festhält und sich ihrer annimmt. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er zerrt sie in eine Seitenstraße, schneidet ihr mit einem Dolch das verfilzte Haar ab und sagt, er werde sie mit in den Norden nehmen. Dann besteht er darauf, dass sie sich als Junge ausgibt und sich Arry nennt. Auf dem Weg in den Norden kommen ihnen viele Kriegsflüchtlinge entgegen. Außerdem lernt sie Jaqen H'ghar kennen, der als Schwerverbrecher zusammen mit Beißer und Rorge nur angekettet transportiert wird. Eines Tages wird Yorens Gruppe von Goldröcken eingeholt, die nach Gendry fahnden, obwohl Arya zunächst denkt, dass sie sie suchen. Yoren entscheidet, den Königsweg zu verlassen und westlich um das Götterauge herumzugehen. Auf diesem Weg treffen die Rekruten auf ein ausgebranntes Dorf, wo sie das Waisenmädchen Wiesel finden. Da sie mit den Wagen den Fluss südlich des Götterauges nicht überqueren können, reisen sie am Fluss entlang Richtung Norden, bis sie die verlassene Stadt am Götterauge erreichen. Yoren teilt Vierergruppen ein, die die Stadt durchsuchen sollen. Arya sucht mit Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Woth nach Booten, um damit den See zu überqueren, allerdings vergeblich. Am Abend verbarrikadiert sich die ganze Gruppe im Bergfried der Stadt. In der Nacht erscheint Ser Amory Lorch mit etwa 200 Lennister-Männern und brennen die Stadt nieder. Als Yoren ihnen den Zutritt zum Bergfried verwehrt, greifen die Männer an. Nach einem heftigen aber kurzen Kampf werden Yorens Männer überwältigt, Arya, Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Wiesel können aber durch einen geheimen Fluchtweg aus dem Bergfried fliehen. Vorher wirft sie den drei Gefangenen im Wagen noch ein Beil zu, damit diese sich befreien können. Am nächsten Tag kehren sie zur Stadt zurück und finden Haujock, Tabber und Kurtz als einzige Überlebende, die sich im Wehrturm verschanzt haben. Gemeinsam ziehen sie nach Norden durch die Wälder, dann stirbt Kurtz und Haujock und Tabber verschwinden unter dem Vorwand, jagen zu gehen. Als sie auf ein Dorf stoßen, entscheiden sich Gendry und Arya, das Dorf auszukundschaften. Gendry wird von Männern von Ser Gregor Clegane gefangen genommen. Arya scheitert bei einem Versuch, ihn zu befreien. Auch Heiße Pastete wird gefasst, und Lommy wird getötet, weil er nicht mehr gehen kann. Acht Tage werden sie in dem Dorf festgehalten, wobei jeden Tag Verhöre stattfinden und Menschen dabei sterben. Dann marschieren sie alle nach Harrenhal, wo sie von den Gevatterinnen Amabel und Harra gewaschen werden. Arya wird zu Wies geschickt, dem Unterhaushofmeister des Klageturms. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Im Klageturm muss sie Handlangerarbeiten für Wies erledigen, vor allem Putzen, aber auch Botengänge verrichten, sodass sie einiges erfährt: neben Klatsch über die Lord der Westlande auch, dass sich Gefangene des Nordens in der Burg befinden, von denen der hoffnungsvollste Lord Medger Cerwyn ist, der allerdings bald an seinen Wunden stirbt. Dann erlebt sie, wie der Blutige Mummenschanz in der Burg einzieht, und wenig später auch Ser Amory mit seiner dezimierten Truppe, der sich aber Rorge, Beißer und Jaqen H'ghar angeschlossen haben. thumb|350px|Arya flüstert Jaqen den ersten Namen zu (von Tony Foti ©FFG) In der folgenden Nacht weckt Jaqen Arya und erklärt ihr, dass sie dem Roten Gott drei Leben gestohlen habe, als sie sie gerettet hat, und dass er diese Schuld für sie ausgleichen werde, wenn sie ihm drei Namen nennt. Als wenig später auch Ser Gregor Clegane mit seinen grausamen Männern nach Harrenhal zurückkehrt, wird sie Zeugin, wie Chiswyck eine seiner widerlichen Geschichten über eine Vergewaltigung erzählt, woraufhin sie Jaqen seinen Namen nennt. Drei Tage später ist Chiswyck tot. Als zweiten Namen nennt Arya Jaqen Wies, der sie nach wie vor schlägt und ungerecht behandelt. Am Tag, als Lord Tywin mit seinem Heer aus Harrenhal ausmarschiert, wird Wies von seinem eigenen Hund angefallen und getötet. Arya fällt allerdings auch auf, dass sie die falschen Männer töten lässt, viel eher hätte sie Lord Tywin oder einen seiner Kommandanten umbringen lassen sollen. thumb|350px|Arya tötet den Wachmann (von Felicia Cano ©FFG) Wenig später kommt Vargo Hoat mit 100 Männern aus dem Norden als Gefangene nach Harrenhal zurück. Die Tapferen Kameraden haben sie angeblich bei der Überquerung des Trident überrascht. Arya sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, die Nordmänner zu befreien: Gendry verweigert ihr seine Hilfe, aber sie kann Jaqen erpressen, ihr zu helfen. Noch in der Nacht befreien die beiden zusammen mit Beißer und Rorge die Nordmänner, die die Burg übernehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Vargo Hoat eine geheime Vereinbahrung mit Lord Roose Bolton geschlossen hatte und die Tapferen Kameraden die Seite gewechselt haben. Jaqen wechselt vor Arya sein Gesicht und will sich verabschieden, doch Arya fragt, ob sie das auch lernen könne, will aber nicht sofort mit ihm gehen. Jaqen schenkt ihr eine Münze und sagt, wenn sie ihn jemals suchen wolle, müsse sie diese Münze einem Mann aus Braavos geben und ihm die Worte "valar morghulis" sagen. Dann verabschiedet er sich. Arya wird am nächsten Tag wegen ihrer Rolle in der Befreiung der Normänner belohnt: sie wird Mundschenk von Lord Bolton und nennt sich fortan "Nan", die Kurzform von "Nymeria". Sie dient Lord Bolton als Mundschenk und erfährt so einiges vom Krieg: so sind fast alle Freys der Meinung, dass Robb schon verloren habe, seit sich die Häuser Lennister und Tyrell zusammengetan haben und Stannis die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verloren hat. Lord Bolton scheint das nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen. Nachdem Arya erfährt, dass er die Burg an Vargo Hoat übergeben und in den Norden zurückkehren will, plant sie die Flucht nach Schnellwasser und kann Gendry und Heiße Pastete überreden mitzugehen. Sie stehlen Schwerter, drei Pferde und Proviant. In der Nacht tötet Arya eine Wache und die drei reiten fort. thumb|350px|Arya mit Nymeria ©M. Luisa Giliberti Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Sie reiten zwei Tage ununterbrochen Richtung Norden, bis sie die erste Rast machen. Dabei träumt Arya einen Wolfstraum, in dem sie in Nymerias Körper mit ihrem Rudel vier Verfolger der Tapferen Kameraden tötet. Drei Männer der Bruderschaft ohne Banner namens Tom aus Siebenbächen, Anguy und Zit finden die drei beim Gemüseklauen in einem verlassenen Garten am Trident. Sie bringen sie zum Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, wo Arya auf Harwin aus Winterfell trifft. Während Heiße Pastete in dem Gasthaus bleibt, weil er das Reisen satt hat und er dort als Bäckersjunge arbeiten kann, erzählen sich Harwin und Arya, wie es ihnen ergangen ist seit den Tagen in Königsmund. So erfährt Arya, wie sich die Bruderschaft ohne Banner gebildet hat. Als sie begreift, dass sie sie nicht nach Schnellwasser bringen, sondern zu Lord Beric, versucht sie, auf ihrem Pferd zu fliehen, wird aber von Harwin eingeholt. Sie besuchen Lord Lymond Lychester in seinem Bergfried, die Lady des Laubs in ihrem versteckten Dorf, einen Septon in Sturmtanz, den Geist von Hochherz und schließlich Lady Ravella Kleinwald in Eichelhall, die ihnen einen entscheidenden Hinweis geben, wo sie Lord Beric finden. Auf dem Weg findet Arya heraus, dass Nordmänner aus dem Haus Karstark Jaime Lennister suchen und dass es das Gerücht gibt, dass ihre Mutter Catelyn ihn freigelassen habe. Als sie Steinsepte erreichen, erzählt Harwin Arya von den Heldentaten ihres Vaters während der Schlacht der Glocken. In Steinsepte finden sie ein Dutzend Nordmänner, die vom Verrückten Jägersmann in schmalen Eisenkäfigen aufgehängt worden sind, weil sie in Becherfall während ihrer Suche nach Jaime Lennister vergewaltigt und getötet haben. Drei der Gefangenen leben noch, und Arya gibt ihnen aus Mitleid Wasser, doch Anguy tötet die drei mit Pfeilschüssen, weil er der Meinung ist, dass sie nicht weiter gequält werden sollen. Anschließend kehren sie im Pfirsich ein, wo Alraune sie Willkommen heißt. Am nächsten Tag kehrt der Jägersmann mit einem Gefangenen in die Stadt zurück: Sandor Clegane. Arya, Gendry und Sandor werden mit verbundenen Augen in den Hohlen Berg gebracht, wo sie auf Thoros von Myr und Lord Beric Dondarrion treffen. Sie sorgt dafür, dass Sandor wegen des Mordes an Mycah angeklagt wird und wird Zeugin, als Sandor Clegane in einem Urteil durch Kampf Lord Beric Dondarrion besiegt. Roose Bolton behauptet gegenüber Jaime Lennister, dass er Arya in seiner Gewalt habe. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Arya und Gendry beobachten aus der Ferne, wie die Bruderschaft ohne Banner eine Gruppe der Tapferen Kameraden in einer Septei in den Flusslanden überraschen und besiegen. In der folgenden Nacht erzählt Lord Beric ihr von seinen Toden, und später in der Nacht schließt sich Gendry der Bruderschaft als Schmied an, was Arya sehr enttäuscht. Dann erscheint Sandor Clegane und fordert sein Gold zurück, verschwindet aber direkt wieder. Wenig später erreichen sie erneut Hochherz, wo sie Beric, Thoros und Zit belauscht, wie der Geist von Hochherz ihnen Neuigkeiten aus dem Reich erzählt. Als sie Arya wittert, ruft sie sie herbei, erschrickt dann aber vor ihr, weil sie angeblich den Tod bei ihr riechen kann. Am nächsten Morgen reitet die Bruderschaft in ein nahe gelegenes Dorf. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählt Edric Arya die Gerüchte um seine Tante Ashara Dayn und ihren Vater, und dass seine Amme Wylla die Mutter von Jon Schnee sei. In der folgenden Nacht läuft Arya weg, nachdem Thoros in den Flammen gesehen hat, wie Schnellwasser von den Lennisters belagert wird, und Beric daraufhin entscheidet, dass sie erst einmal in Eichelhall Unterschlupf suchen werden. Schon 50 Schritte von dem Lager der Geächteten entfernt ergreift Sandor Clegane Arya und reitet mit ihr davon. Sie reiten durch die Flusslande und überqueren bei Eggingen mit einer großen Fähre den überschwemmten Trident. Auf der Nordseite eröffnet Sandor Clegane ihr, dass er sie zu ihrer Mutter zu den Zwillingen bringen werde, um ein Lösegeld für sie einzustreichen. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen sie die Zwillinge, indem Sandor Clegane einem Bauern seinen Karren stiehlt und sich verkleidet. Als sie das Lager der Nordmänner vor der Burg erreichen, hält Arya Ausschau nach Starks, sieht aber zunächst nur Fremde. Clegane will sie direkt zu Robb bringen. Robb und ihre Mutter Catelyn sterben auf der Roten Hochzeit. Kurz vor den Toren der Burg erleben Sandor und Arya, wie eine Frey-Armee das Lager der Nordmänner angreift und die Festzelte in Brand steckt. Drei Reiter kommen auf ihren Karren zugeritten, aber Sandor kann alle drei erschlagen. Als Arya trotz allem in die Burg zu ihrer Mutter laufen will, schlägt Sandor sie ohnmächtig. Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund Tyrion die Bedingungen, die Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton an den Hof gestellt haben: Schnellwasser soll an Ser Emmon Frey verliehen werden, sobald Ser Brynden Tully besiegt worden ist, Lancel Lennister und Dawen Lennister müssen Frey-Töchter heiraten, Wonne Hügel soll einen der Frey-Bastarde ehelichen, sobald sie alt genug ist, und Roose Bolton wird Wächter des Nordens und nimmt eine falsche Arya Stark, die Kleinfinger angeblich aufgespürt hat, mit nach Grauenstein, um sie mit Ramsay Schnee zu vermählen. Später offenbart Cersei dem Kleinen Rat, dass es sich dabei um Jeyne Pool handelt, die verkleidet wurde. Nach dem Massaker auf den Zwillingen finden Sandor und Arya ein herrenloses zweites Pferd, das Arya Memme nennt, weil es genauso weggerannt ist wie Sandor und sie. Arya träumt ständig davon, ein Wolf zu sein, und in einem Traum zieht sie im Körper des Wolfes den Leichnam ihrer Mutter aus dem Trident, sodass sie sich nun sicher ist, dass sie tot ist. Sie reiten in die Mondberge und leben ein paar Wochen in einem Dorf, wo Sandor für die Unterkunft arbeitet, aber sie können nicht nach Hohenehr gelangen, weil die hohen Pässe schon zugeschneit sind. Also kehrt Sandor wieder um und will nach Schnellwasser zu Ser Brynden Tully, obwohl Arya lieber zur Mauer zu Jon Schnee will. Lord Tywin Lennister verkleidet indes ein mageres Mädchen aus dem Norden als Arya Stark und schickt sie mit einer Delegation der Nordmänner zu Lord Roose Bolton, wo sie mit Ramsay Schnee heiraten soll. Cersei erklärt dem Kleinen Rat später, dass es sich um Jeyne Pool handelt, die als Arya verkleidet wurde. Arya und Sandor treffen im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg auf drei Männer von Ser Gregor, als sie vom Grünen Tal kommen: Polliver, der Kitzler und ein Knappe. Der Knappe macht sich über Sandor lustig, obwohl die anderen beiden versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten. Von Polliver erfahren sie von Joffrey Baratheons Tod, Sansa Starks Flucht, und dass die Lennisters ein Mädchen gefunden haben, dass Arya sein soll. Schließlich kommt es zum Streit, und während Arya den Knappen ausschaltet, setzen der Kitzler und Polliver Sandor mächtig zu, bis er Polliver schließlich töten kann. Als der Kitzler Sandors Hieben auszuweichen versucht, ersticht Arya ihn von hinten mit einem Messer. Anschließend sticht sie noch minutenlang auf ihn ein und wiederholt dessen Vernehmungsfragen, die er bei der Folter auf Harrenhal verwendet hat. Anschließend nimmt sie Polliver Nadel ab und gibt dem Knappen damit den Gnadenstoß ins Herz, wie Sandor es ihr beigebracht hat. Sandor ist schwer verwundet und sie reiten noch zwei Tage Richtung Salzpfann, ehe sich der Bluthund nicht mehr auf dem Pferd halten kann. Eine Wunde an seinem Bein hat sich fürchterlich entzündet. Er fordert Arya auf, auch ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben, sie aber sagt, er habe ihn nicht verdient und reitet einfach weiter. In Salzpfann verkauft sie Memme und will sich von dem Geld eine Schiffsüberfahrt nach Ostwacht an der See kaufen, doch der Kapitän des einzigen Schiffs im Hafen sagt, er fahre nur nach Braavos, und Aryas Geld reiche auch nicht aus. Erst als sie ihm die Eisenmünze Jaqen H'ghars zeigt und die Worte Valar morghulis spricht, bietet er ihr ehrfurchtsvoll eine Kajüte und die Überfahrt an. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Arya segelt an Bord der Tochter des Titanen unter Kapitän Ternesio Terys nach Braavos, da der Kapitän sich nicht überreden lässt, sie nach Ostwacht an der See zu bringen. Während der Überfahrt meiden manche Matrosen Arya, andere schenken ihr Alltagsgegenstände wie einen Silberlöffel, einen Schlapphut oder Handschuhe. Einige zeigen ihr auch, wie man Seemannsknoten macht. Arya freundet sich mit Ternesios jüngstem Sohn Denyo Terys an. In Braavos angekommen weist der Kapitän seinen Sohn Yorko Terys an, Arya mit dem Ruderboot in die Stadt zu bringen. Er setzt sie am Haus von Schwarz und Weiß ab. In dem Tempel beobachtet sie einen weinenden Mann, der am Becken in der Mitte des Tempels sitzt. Ohne die Bedeutung zu wissen, reicht sie ihm einen Becher des schwarzen Wassers. Dann erscheinen die Heimatlose und der Gütige Mann, der Arya auf die Probe stellt, indem er ihr sein Gesicht zeigt, dass nur aus einem verwesten Schädel zu bestehen scheint. Unbeeindruckt kommt Arya seiner Forderung nach, ihm trotzdem einen Kuss zu geben, und sie versucht sogar den Wurm zu essen, der aus seiner Augenhöhle schaut. Der Gütige Mann nimmt sie auf. 300px|thumb|Arya entledigt sich ihrer Habseligkeiten (von Christine Mitzuk ©FFG) Arya lebt sich im Tempel ein und muss verschiedene Arbeiten verrichten, ansonsten darf sie sich frei bewegen, allerdings darf sie das Haus nicht verlassen oder in das dritte Untergeschoss gehen. Der Gütige Mann gibt ihr die Aufgabe, ihre alte Identität abzulegen, was Arya zunächst sehr schwerfällt. Nachdem der Gütige Mann mitbekommen hat, dass Arya jeden Abend ihre Todesliste herunterbetet, will er wissen, was es mit den Namen auf sich hat, dann erklärt er ihr, dass nur der Vielgesichtige Gott über Leben und Tod entscheiden darf. Er verlangt nach wie vor von Arya, dass sie ihr altes Ich aufgibt, und dazu soll sie all ihre Habseligkeiten aufgeben. Zunächst fällt Arya dies schwer, aber eines Nachts schleicht sie sich hinaus zum Kanal und wirft all ihre Schätze und Kleider ins Wasser außer Nadel, das sie unter einem lockeren Stein auf der Treppe zum Haus versteckt. Dann erzählt ihr der Gütige Mann etwas über den Ursprung der Gilde der Gesichtlosen Männern und über den Ersten Mann ohne Gesicht, der bei den Sklaven unter den Vierzehn Flammen dem ersten Mann "das Geschenk" der Gnade gewährt hat. Der Gütige Mann bestimmt, dass Arya als neue Novizin erst einmal die Sprache der Braavosi lernen soll. Das übernimmt die Heimatlose, und als Gegenleistung soll Arya ihr die Gemeine Zunge beibringen. Die Heimatlose lernt wesentlich schneller als Arya, und nach einer gewissen Zeit beginnen sie zusätzlich ein Spiel: die erzählen sich abwechselnd Lügen und Wahrheiten und der andere muss erraten, ob die Aussage stimmt. Die Heimatlose erkennt Aryas Aussagen fast immer, während Arya stets nur rät und gelegentliche Zufallstreffer landet. Außerdem soll Arya üben, die Muskeln ihres Gesichts besser zu kontrollieren. Nach einer gewissen Zeit schickt er Arya zu dem Fischhändler Brusco, um die Sprache noch besser zu lernen. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Als Samwell Tarly in den Gasthäusern des Lumpensammlerhafens vergeblich nach Dareon sucht, trifft er vor der Katzenherberge auf Terro und seinen Freund Orbelo, die sofort Streit ihm suchen, bis sich Arya alias "Katz aus den Kanälen" einmischt und die beiden verscheucht. Sie würde gerne mehr von Sam erfahren, doch als sie ihm sagt, dass sie den Sänger, den Sam sucht, im Hafen der Glückseligkeit gesehen habe, hat Sam es plötzlich eilig. In Bruscos Haus schläft sie mit seinen beiden Töchtern Brea und Talea in einem Raum unter dem Dach, was ihr gut gefällt, weil es wohlig und warm ist. Jeden Morgen fahren sie mit Busco und seinen Söhnen zum Fischmarkt, wo Brusco den Morgenfang begutachtet und sie dann die ausgewählten Fässer und Kisten zum Boot schleppen. Tagsüber verkauft sie dann Schalentiere mit einem Handkarren im Lumpensammlerhafen. Dort lernt sie viele nützliche Dinge: Der Beutelschneider Roggo bringt Arya bei, wie man mit einem Fingermesser umgeht, um sich zu verteidigen und wie man damit Menschen den Münzbeutel aufschneidet, ohne dass sie es merken. Die beiden Brüder Gyleno Dothare und Gyloro Dothare zählen bald ebenso zu ihren Freunden wie Tagganaro mit seinem Seehund Casso, Federkiel und der Zauberkünstler Cossomo. An jedem Neumond kehrt Arya für drei Tage zurück zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, wo sie dem Gütigen Mann drei Dinge nennen muss, die sie neu gelernt hat. Manchmal sind das nur drei Worte in der Sprache der Braavosi oder Geschichten, die sie aufgeschnappt hat, manchmal aber auch echte Geheimnisse aus der Stadt. An diesen drei Tagen im Monat muss sie wieder im Tempel ihren gewöhnlichen Arbeiten nachgehen, wäscht die Toten und zählt Münzen, hilft Umma in der Küche oder dem Gütigen Mann oder der Heimatlosen. Eine Zeit lang beobachtet sie den Sänger Dareon, der mittlerweile im Hafen der Glückseligkeit wohnt und offen zugibt, dass er von der Nachtwache desertiert ist und nun ein berühmter Sänger werden wird. Als Arya und er eines Tages wie zufällig gemeinsam das Bordell verlassen und ein Stück weit zusammen durch die Straße von Braavos gehen, schlitzt Arya ihm in einer dunklen Gasse die Kehle auf. Noch am selben Abend kehrt sie ins Haus von Schwarz und Weiß zurück, weil wieder Neumond ist, und erzählt dem Gütigen Mann, "Arya aus dem Hause Stark" habe Dareon umgebracht sie hingegen sei "Niemand". Der Gütige Mann sagt, das sei eine Lüge, und gibt Arya einen Becher bitterer Milch zu trinken, dann schickt er sie schlafen. Am nächsten Tag ist sie blind. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Auch Jon Schnee erhält eine Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton, in der er behauptet, bald Arya zu heiraten, genauso wie offenbar der Rest des Nordens. Die Heirat von Jeyne Pool alias Arya Stark findet in der Burgruine von Winterfell statt. Theon Graufreud ist der Brautführer. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach dem eigenmächtigen Mord an Dareon erklärt der Gütige Mann Arya, dass sie kein Recht dazu habe, wie ein Gott über Leben und Tod zu urteilen. Als nächste Trainingsstufe nimmt er ihr das Augenlicht, um ihre übrigen Sinne gezielt zu schärfen, was er eigentlich erst ein halbes Jahr später vorhatte. Arya nennt sich fortan "Blinde Beth" und lernt mit der Blindheit zurechtzukommen. Tagsüber muss sie ihre Tätigkeiten im Tempel verrichten und sich blind im Stockkampf gegen einen unbekannten Gegner beweisen, am Abend bettelt sie im Lumpensammlerhafen, und nachts hat sie nun häufig intensive Warg-Träume von Nymeria in den Flusslanden. Als sie mit Hilfe einer Katze und ihren Leibwechsler-Fähigkeiten dahinter kommt, dass der Gütige Mann derjenige ist, der sie regelmäßig mit dem Stock angreift, gibt dieser ihr das Augenlicht zurück. Eines Abends findet eine Versammlung von elf Priestern des Vielgesichtigen Gottes im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß statt, bei der darüber beraten wird, wer von ihnen verschiedenen Menschen die Gabe des Todes überbringen soll. Arya serviert zusammen mit einem Akolythen Getränke. Anschließend will das Pestopfer mit Arya reden und trägt ihr auf, einem Geschäftsmann im Violetten Hafen die Gabe des Todes zu überbringen. Nachdem Arya den Mann als "Katz aus den Kanälen" eine Zeit lang beobachtet hat, gibt der Gütige Mann ihr im Allerheiligsten des Tempels im untersten Gewölbe ein neues Gesicht: das eines hässlichen, entstellten Mädchens. Arya vergiftet dergestalt den Geschäftsmann auf geschickte Art und Weise, indem sie einen Taschendiebstahl vortäuscht und dem Geschäftsmann so eine vergiftete Goldmünze unterjubelt. Der Gütige Mann ist sehr zufrieden, gibt ihr ihr altes Gesicht zurück und übergibt ihr die Robe eines Akolythen. Dann schickt er sie in die erste Lehre zu Izembaro. Aryas "Namensliste" thumb|350px|Arya's Liste ©celyanae Im Laufe der Handlung fängt Arya Stark an, sich verschiedene Namen von Personen zu merken, die ihr Unrecht angetan haben und an denen sie sich noch rächen möchte. Jeden Abend sagt sie sie sich gebetsmühlenartig auf, damit sie keinen vergisst (in chronologischer Reihenfolge): *Sandor Clegane, weil er Mycah umgebracht hat - später nimmt sie seinen Namen wieder von der Liste *Cersei Lennister, weil sie Lady umbringen ließ *König Joffrey Baratheon, weil er ihren Vater zum Tode verurteilt hat - stirbt durch Gift, das ihm Olenna Rothweyn verabreicht hat, auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit *Ser Ilyn Payn, weil er ihren Vater geköpft hat *Ser Meryn Trant, weil er Syrio Forel getötet hat *Ser Amory Lorch, weil er für Yorens Tod verantwortlich ist - stirbt durch einen Bären in Harrenhal. *Ser Gregor Clegane - stirbt im Zweikampf mit Oberyn Martell *Rafford, weil er Lommy Grünhand getötet hat *Der Kitzler, weil er die Gefangenen im Dorf am Götterauge zu Tode gefoltert hat - wird von Arya im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg getötet. *Chiswyck, weil er ein Vergewaltiger ist - stirbt durch Jaqen H'ghar auf Aryas Wunsch. *Polliver, weil er ihr Nadel abgenommen hat - wird von Sandor Clegane im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg getötet. *Dunsen, weil er sich Gendrys Stierhelm genommen hat. *Wies, weil er als ihr Aufseher in Harrenhal so grausam zu Arya ist - stirbt durch Jaqen H'ghar auf Aryas Wunsch. Familie Zitate }} Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya